Base stations and mobile devices operating in a cellular network may exchange data. As demand for mobile services and high data rates increases, various challenges related to reliability and capacity may arise. In an example scenario, a large number of users may demand access to the network. In another example scenario, performance requirements may be more demanding for new systems and/or new applications in comparison to legacy systems and/or legacy applications. Various techniques used in these and other scenarios, including establishment of secure communication the base stations and mobile devices, may be challenging. Accordingly, there is a general need for such techniques in these and other scenarios.